


Accidental Partners

by Honeyrockmysocks



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Charles and burt are twins, Death, Guns, Multi, Other, Scars, Slow Burn, albino henry, charles cries, cyborg henry, ellie kills someone oops, knifes, more to be added - Freeform, oops you forgot a helmet, poly rights, revenge ending off-shoot, the three of them have never met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyrockmysocks/pseuds/Honeyrockmysocks
Summary: Henry, Charles, and Ellie have never met. Each of them has something they want from the tophats, whether it be to steal something or revenge. Their plans would have worked out great if it weren't for one small problem. They all picked the same day.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Accidental Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This has been about a week in the making and a lot of planning!! I don't know if I'll have a good update schedule but I'll try! 
> 
> ALSO special thanks to my good friend Lucas for listening to my rambles and pre reading!!

Everything was cold. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien had explained that it was most likely a side effect of being brought back from the dead, but he believed it was because of him. Henry has never been an open person and the one time he opened up he was dropped off an airship into the frozen waters of Russia. Henry was cold because he died in those waters, because when he died his ability to trust died along with him. 

Henry shifted his gaze from the ceiling, glancing around the plain room he had grown accustomed to while recovering from his surgery. He groaned and sat up, running his organic hand down his face. His eyes then moved to stair at his hands, one that belonged to him and one that was a foreign being of metal. He let out a sigh before turning and standing up. After pausing for a moment to catch his balance he made his way over to a tiny dresser where he pulled out a simple plain t-shirt. The white t-shirts he worse never really covered his metal torso, it was still visible through the shirt but it made him feel at least a tiny bit better. Henry quickly left the room, the longer he dwelled on his robotic body parts the worse he felt. 

Henry looked up to the sky as he left his little cabin, it was so gentle looking. The peaceful blue color of the sky with the scattered fluffy clouds laid out a beautiful day. He wondered how people were going to spend the day, at the park with their loved ones? Maybe just reading a book out under a tree. Henry longed for that, longed to be normal. Be he never was normal, he's been a wanted thief for as long as he can remember. Running from everyone and everything, hiding away from the light and living in the dark. The living in the shadows part was actually a necessity, he was albino after all. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him he shouldn't stand directly out in the sun like he was, but he ignored it to lean on the railing of the boat. He stared down at the deep blue water bubbling and curling around the boat as it moved, it made him feel sick. Henry clutched the railing before looking back up at the sky. He closed his eyes tightly and slowed down his breathing. God did he hate the ocean. Before he could dwell on his past any longer a voice called out to him,

"Are you trying to burn yourself alive?" Henry turned his head to meet the unimpressed gaze of the Russian scientist who 'saved' him. He gave her a small smile before shaking his head and pushing himself off the railing. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien mearly narrowed her eyes at him, 

"Honestly, Henry, sometimes I think you forget you're albino." She commented. Henry paused, glancing away and furrowing his eye brows as he thought. After a moment he looked back over to her with an apologetic look and a shy smile. She gave him a chuckle and shook her head,

"Maybe I'll write you a note, stick it to your forehead so you don't forget. That sounds good, да?" Henry chuckled and shook his head before signing back to her 'maybe an alarm would do us better?'. She snorted before motioning him to follow her,

"Come on you делинквент, I have something to show you." Now that peaked Henry's intrist. He eagerly followed behind the scientist into her laboratory. He allowed his gaze to wander and take the whole area in. Hung on the wall was her old tophat, he had initially thought she was still a member when he had first woken up but she easily corrected him. She had left the tophat clan around a year ago at the time of their first meeting. Now she had been an ex tophat clan member for two years. He wondered if she'd want to celebrate it. He then looked at the operation table pushed into the corner. It had seen use in at least a year now. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien had been to focused on keeping him alive and teaching him how to live with his new body to take on anymore patients. Despite this she still kept it clean and ready if something were to come up. Henry is more convinced that she expects he's going to be the one on it and not someone else. Henry has to admit that it was a pretty good estiment. He glanced over the placks and papers, he didn't go to college and didn't really care for it. However he's glad she did, it made him almost shiver thinking of an untrained person trying to turn him into a cyborg. He was already dead at the time but still it doesn't sound pleasant. He finally turned his gaze to where she was sitting in front of her computer. He walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at,

"I came across this while looking for information on what the clan was up to." She reached up and turned the monitor towards him. 

"Tophat clan spotted moving things into remote jungle location?" He rasped out. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien nodded, before scrolling down a bit, 

"They haven't been at it for very long. Whatever their planning it will take them a while to get it done judging by what their shipping in to the area." Henry clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien gazed up at him before she let out a sigh and stood up. Henry tilted his head in confusion as she opened up a drawer and handed him the sunscreen she had pulled out of it.

"Its seems this is where our partnership is to end, делинквент. I know you want nothing more to take them down and I feel the same way. I just hope you'll put sunblock on before you go flying off into the distance." Henry stared at her for a few moments before looking down at the sunscreen. He gave a small smile before he nodded. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien smiled,

"Make them hurt, делинквент."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Charles couldn't feel his arm. He was used to the missing feeling though, the numbing pain that seemed to prick through his body. His arms felt like this on and off for years now, ever since it happened. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes as he rolled over. It was dark, around 4 in the morning, and Charles hadn't slept at all. It wasn't too surprising, every year when the anniversary came around he would spend days awake and in pain. Charles shifted his arm and moved his hand to trace the bullet scar on his shoulder. He stared at it for a long moment, the memory replaying over and over in his head. 

"Fuck." He hissed out into the dark. Charles sat up and threw the covers off of him, tears drifting down his cheeks. He sat there for a moment, staring down at his hands as tears fell down his face. Finally he slowly shifted off of his bed and turned on the little lamp in his room. His room didn't have much in it, he didn't spend a lot of time here after all. He pushed himself over towards the little table on the other side of the room, pausing as his hand hovered over the handle to the last drawer. With a shaky breath he opened it up and reached in to pull out the one thing inside of it. A picture. Charles stared down at the photo, it was a rather old picture showing him and..

"Burt..." he croaked out, his thumb gently brushing the dust off the picture of him and his twin brother. His grip on the picture tightened as the memories all came back, the most important one having been burned into his mind. Heavy tears welled up in his eyes as he began to shake, his eyes narrowing at the photo. In one swift motion he ripped the photo in half and slammed it onto the desk, a sob escaping his lips at the same time. 

"You damn bastard.." he hissed out, the pain in his shoulder peaked from the sudden violent movement but he ignored it. He quickly pulled open another one of the drawers and yanked out his knife. He stared at it for a moment, contemplating exactly what he wanted to do. He shifted his gaze to his long hair laying over his shoulders, it was frazzled and unkempt. He couldn't even rememeber the last time he brushed it. Without any hesitation he grabbed as much of his hair as he could and slashed it off before stabbing the knife into part of the destroyed picture. Charles stood there, wide eyed and panting, for what felt like an eternity. He let go of the knife to reach up and feel his hair, it didn't even reach his shoulders anymore and he didn't need to see it to know it still looked like a mess. He let his arms fall limp to his side's and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he looked back at the photo, the picture of his brother now pierced by a knife. He balled his hands up into fists before grabbing the knife and turning to his closet. He quickly pulled out his uniform and pulled it on, pulling his jacket on over top it. He walked back over to the desk and grabbed his knife holster and attached it to his belt. Finally he grabbed a pair of keys and turned to stared at the photo one last time before turning off the lamp and leaving the room. 

Charles quickly slipped through the complexes hallways as he headed towards the weapons vault. The clink of his boots on the tile floor was making him really wish he didn't wear boots, god knows what he'd do if he got caught. He quickly reached a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes and picked up the pace. Charles had never envisioned he would be going behind the government's back to go on a revenge fueled assassination and yet here he was, doing just that. He never figured his pain would reach a peak like this, he always thought that one day he'd just.. move on. Forget about his brother and just live life like it never even happened. Sadly that never happened, instead he was plagued with nightmares and constant pain reminding him on a daily basis what he did to him. Even still he didn't expect to be here, crouching in front of the weapons vault and picking the lock with a knife like he was some wanted criminal. He paused for a moment at the realisation that in reality, he was a criminal now. He was breaking the law and literally stealing from the government. He hoped the general seeing him as a son would save his skin after all this was over with. A click brought him out of his thoughts, with a slow motion he pushed open the door and slipped inside. He knew what he was looking for and right where it was. He made his way over to the gun rack and looked through until he laid eyes on a familiar weapon, a sniper rifle. He reached out and brushed his fingers across it, pausing for a moment before pulling it off the rack. He grabbed it's sling and quickly hooked it up before slinging it over his shoulder. He then hurried over to the near by ammunition cabinet and pulled grabbed 3 bullets. Charles was known to be one of the best snipers in the force, and he didn't plan on missing any of his shots. He shoved them into his pocket and turned to leave before he saw the camera. He stared at it for a few moments before turning and hurrying out. He ran down the hallways as he heard the intruder alarm go off. He busted out into the garage and quickly hopped on his motorcycle and plugged in the keys. He barely registered someone yelling his name before he was gone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Despite the bitter cold whipping at her face, Ellie didn't feel cold. Ellie had always ran hot, most people commented on how warm her body always was. As a kid Ellie had no idea why she was always so warm, she certainly didn't like sweating to death in the summer heat. She learned why when she was a teen, when she realized the fire burning in her also transferred to the world around her. Maybe it wasn't in her best interest to embrace her pyromanina, but she was already a thief so she figured what was one more problem? Well that one more problem mixed with her love for crime ended up with her being a wanted woman for years. She evaded capture for years and became pretty infamous, but like everything it had to come to an end. She was cornered, caught, and shipped off to the wall where she was to spend the rest of her life. To bad there was a mass breakout not to long after she arrived. She had to admit she was a bit irritated that she didn't have the time to burn that place down, she'll have to come back and give them what for sometime. 

Ellie glanced up at the cloudy sky from her spot on the back of a truck, it looked like one big blanket wrapping around the sky. She had to admit she was glad it had stopped snowing, she knew it would start up again soon but for the time it was a nice change. Ellie hummed lightly as she glanced over the side of the truck to see a town in the near distance. She sat back down and began to formulate a plan. There would certainly be soldiers from the wall looking for escaped convicts which ment she had to be very careful. Good thing she was an expert at sneaking around places and if that failed well... Ellie shifted the knife in her hand before slipping back into her pocket. Yea, she had it all under control. When the truck came to a stop at a light she quickly hopped out of the back. She gave a quick glance around before hurrying over to the side walk and mixing with the crowd. She kept her head down found herself cursing herself for dying her hair bright red, her only saving grace was she hadn't been at the wall long enough for them to make her change into the uniform she at least she could hide it under her hood. Ellie was in a bit of a predicament, she didn't speak Russian and couldn't read it either which ment that if she didn't figure something out soon she was fucked. Before Ellie could continue making a plan she felt like she was being followed. With one glance over her shoulder she saw that she, in fact, was being followed. Luckily it was only one guy. Ellie quickly slipped around the people in the crowd and slunk into an alley way. Ellie pulled the knife out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment, her reflection just stared back at her. She sucked in a breath and slipped behind a trashcan. Just as she thought the man slipped into the alley way soon after, his badge clear on his jacket. Ellie tightened her grip on her knife as she noticed his hand resting on a gun. He slowly walked closer.. and closer... until,

"Wh-" Whatever he ment to say was cut off by a gurgling noise after the knife plunged into his throat. Ellie pulled it out quickly and stood in shock for a few moments. It had been so long since she'd killed someone. She let out a shaky breath before turning and bolting from the alleyway. She tried her best to calm her breathing as she cleaned the blood off her face and hide the knife back in her pocket. Ellie turned and slipped down the new street she entered onto. She glanced around, uncertainty rising up in her. Would she really be able to get out of here? She was about to let her worries get to her when she saw something she really wasn't expecting. The military. Not the Russian military, the American. She paused and stared at the soldiers talking outside the bar, laughing and joking like nothing was wrong. Ellie was still a bit confused, but this gave her a chance. If there were soldiers around here that ment there had to be somewhere for a plane or helicopter to land. That was her ticket out of here. Ellie hummed before she headed over towards the bar and gave a glance at the soldiers and after decided which was the drunkest she went over and asked them,

"Hey! Do you know where, I don't know.. a landing stripe or something like it is around here?" The guy turned to her and paused for a moment before responding, 

"Oh yea, down on the right side of town. You can't miss it." 

"Oh! Ok thanks!" Ellie had to stop herself from laughing her ass off. Luckily for her she wasn't to far from it and after about 20 minutes of walking she finally arrived. Just as she'd hoped a large cargo plane was parked there. Perfect place to hide. She had to be careful, and she had to admit she felt more like she was in a stealth game sneaking around than in real life. When she finally snuck onto the plane she found out that there were others on it. Ellie bit her lip and slipped along before she made it to the cargo bay. Here she made her way to a small area and slipped behind some boxes. Now she just had to wait out the ride and come back strong, and she had just the group in mind to rob from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This was so much fun and I'm super excited to work more on it!! Thank you for reading again 😶
> 
> делинквент = delinquent


End file.
